


Hidden in Plain Sight

by Ihateeveryone2002



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Murder, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateeveryone2002/pseuds/Ihateeveryone2002
Summary: The first time Phil killed someone, it was an accident, at least, that's what everyone thought. He got away with no repurcusions, but after that, he learned to cover his tracks more effectively. The only thing that makes life a bit difficult is that he has to hide these deeds from his roommate Dan, who he happens to harbour feelings for. It would kill him if Dan found out about this particular hobby.





	Hidden in Plain Sight

"Please! I'll do anything!" The man's usual confident and arrogant exterior was crumbling away before Phil's eyes, and he would have laughed in his victim's face if he weren't filled with pure anger and hatred. The poor excuse of a human being in front of him was a widely hated one, and it still came as a surprise to Phil that he had an overwhelmingly large following on the internet. The internet... Fans... A number next to his name... That was all he cared about. 

*

Phil had spent weeks planning this escapade; his victim was very high profile, so he was nearly always accompanied by a bodyguard. Most places in London were very densely populated with potential witnesses, too, but he was sure he could solve that problem.

There was a creator conference in London happening in early January; Phil and his best friend and roommate, Dan had been invited, but as luck would have it, his target was also attending, having flown all the way from America to do so. 

*

"What's the matter, Phil?" Dan said over his shoulder, buttoning up his shirt. Phil couldn't help but stare; that particular black shirt looked amazing on him, though he wouldn't dare say this out loud. 

"You've been acting a bit restless recently." Phil turned his attention back to Dan's wall mirror, making himself brush his hands through his quiff.

"I guess I'm just a bit excited." He shrugged, meeting his best friend's eyes in the reflection and smiling. He wasn't lying, exactly, he just wasn't specifying why he was so excited. Dan couldn't help but return the smile before standing up and walking out the room, swinging a rucksack over his shoulder as he went. 

"Ready to go?"

*

They exited the taxi, Phil leaning over to the driver to pay him before walking besides Dan. They were standing before a large, multi-storey building, the windows wide, looking into deserted offices and sitting areas. 

As they tried to find their way to the conference room, Phil was silent, going over his plan again and again in his head. He was a pretty big YouTuber, someone his target would want to associate with, even if only for an extra boost in popularity. This would allow Phil to talk to him easily, and take him somewhere else in the building without rousing suspicious, maybe under the pretense of discussing a future collaboration. 

"Anyway, I guess this is where we're meant to be." It hadn't occurred to him that Dan had been talking until they stopped in the middle of a corridor, various creators trickling into a large room full of seating. 

"That's a lot of people" 

"Yeah, but nothing we can't handle." Dan smiled, reaching for Phil's hand and squeezing it lightly before guiding him into the room and finding a row to sit at. The chatter had become considerably louder once they entered; if this had been a few years earlier, he was sure he'd be far more scared, but over time, he'd grown to be used to situations like this.  

They'd taken a seat near the front, which would make searching the area difficult, but sure enough, it wasn't long until his target showed up, sitting right at the front accompanied by a tall man who looked like he could throw a few punches. Phil stared at the back of his blonde head, as if this alone could kill him, but he'd have to wait. 

"Hate that guy," he heard from besides him, turning to his right to see his good friend Louise, her gaze also directed at the man in question, "and it takes a lot for me to hate someone." Phil had to agree; Louise was a generally positive person, always having something nice to say about everyone, but obviously, this wasn't the case at this moment. Dan didn't say anything, but the way he looked at the focus of their attention made his opinion pretty obvious, his left eyebrow quirking upwards as his mouth worked into a subtle scowl. 

"I'm close to twenty million subscribers now!" The man boasted to a nearby creator, who honestly looked like they'd rather be engulfed by the earth itself than ensure this conversation, but they just smiled sweetly, not responding vocally. 

Soon enough, a person who was probably important walked onto the stage, forcing the audience to silence themselves. Phil shot one more look at the back of the blonde's head before trying to focus on what the woman was saying, but it was difficult when he could feel the coolness of his knife through the bag by his feet.

*

"Just going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." Dan barely looked at him before continuing his conversation with Louise, which Phil could only assume to be hilarious, given her loud laughter and tears forming in her eyes. 

But instead of going straight for the bathroom, he detoured towards his target, who was currently engaged in conversation with what appeared to be a willing participant, much to Phil's surprise. What a shame. 

"Hey, Logan!"

He looked up, practically pushing his conversation partner away to look Phil up and down. Seemingly happy with what he saw, he went to shake Phil's hand, adopting a firm, bone crushing grip. 

"What's up, man?" They'd only talked once or twice before, but that was only in passing at other conference or conventions, yet he still used such informal terms of address? Phil plastered a fake smile on his face, though it felt like his cheekbones were burning in protest. 

"I just wanted to talk to you about a collab? Maybe we could go somewhere quieter?" Logan shrugged, following Phil out of the room, where everyone else was too distracted by their own conversations or food to notice. The rest of the building was empty, so it wasn't long until he found a suitable office to enter, closing the door behind him. 

"So, what are you proposing?" Logan leaned against the desk lazily, watching Phil not unlike how a predator would watch it's prey. 

"Hang on, let me just get some notes." Phil placed his bag on the space behind him, his back towards Logan so he wouldn't be able to see. Phil reached into the very back pocket, his hand clasping firmly around a handle of a knife he had sharpened the evening prior. 

This had been the moment Phil had been waiting for. By no means was this his first murder; no, that had been far too sloppy, but at least he'd made it look like an accident. He'd learned a lot since then; he'd even packed cleaning materials for the blood. It was a good thing Logan was on the desk really; blood was a bastard to clean off of the carpet. 

The desk itself had a large crevice under it; a nice place to store a body. At least, until someone inevitably found it, but Phil would be long gone by then. 

"Can we hurry this up? Theo's going to be wondering where I am." Oh, is that what his bodyguard is called? Phil couldn't help but smirk at the name before pulling the knife out quickly, pinning his victim to the table, unable to move. 

"What are you doing?" He shouted, squirming under Phil's weight.

"What does it look like?" Phil smirked, waving the knife in front of Logan's face, letting the light reflect off the blade as if to show off it's sharpness. To be fair, he'd spent ages making sure it was just right, so this was the least it deserved to do it justice before Logan could no longer appreciate it for what it was. 

A quiet whimper escaped Logan's lips, though he still tried to fight against his restraints. It was just a shame he was in too awkward of a position to actually do anything, let alone the fact that Phil was pushing all his weight into him. 

"Do you know why I'm doing this?" Phil whispered sinisterly, his smirk growing wider as the other struggled even more.

"I know I've done some bad shit, but is this really necessary?" Phil laughed almost maniacally; did Logan really think anything he said could change what was about to happen. 

"You don't deserve anything you have. I might go after your brother next if you don't stop struggling." He held the knife just under Logan's Adam's apple, taking satisfaction in the loud gulp that broke the tense silence of the room. Phil leaned forward so the cool metal was now pressing against the other man's skin, blood erupting from where the surfaces met. 

"Please! I'll do anything!" Phil laughed again, not showing any signs of moving. 

"What? Give me dirty money? That's all you know, isn't it? Materialistic possessions." Logan whimpered again, and Phil was sure he saw a tear fall down his cheek. 

"Please. I've got so much more to live for..." But Logan never got to finish his bargaining before Phil pushed the knife directly into his throat, his bright crimson blood trickling down and pooling on the wooden desk. Phil felt the last signs of life fade under his fingertips as he drove the blade deeper into the man's throat, only stopping when Logan finally stopped gagging and squirming, falling limp on the surface. 

All was silent, maybe eerily so, but it was like this every time he took a life. It was satisfying in a way, to be the one to end someone's life, to play God. He basked in his victory for a moment before the silence was suddenly broken by light footsteps walking down the corridor, the door swinging open , and Phil's heart stopped. 

"Hey Phil, do you have the rucksack... Oh." Phil locked eyes with Dan, who should have been scared out of his mind by the bloody sight in front of him. Phil looked at the door, suddenly realising his mistake by leaving the door open a crack, and it didn't help that the door had a small window in the middle. Anyone could've come along and seen this. Was it better or worse that it was Dan who had discovered him? 

Neither of the men spoke for a sickeningly long amount of time until Dan stepped into the room, making sure to close the door properly and pull the tiny curtain over the window. 

"Never liked him anyway," Dan stepped towards the body, inspecting the damage carefully, his face completely void of any emotion, "you gonna clean it up then?" 

"Um.. yeah." Phil spluttered for a moment, trying to get his head around the situation. Dan should be terrified right now. He should have run away, but here he was, surveying the scene like it was nothing. 

Phil held out a pack of wet wipes for Dan to take, but he just scoffed.

"What use is that going to do?" 

"It won't get rid of the traces, but it'll make it look clean, and that's all we need. I'm taking the murder weapon with me, so that won't be a problem, either." Phil picked up the body, swiped a wipe over the cut to get rid of the excess blood and dumped it under the desk carefully so it wouldn't be visible unless someone sat at the desk. 

Dan had cleared away all the blood now, and Phil watched with pride swelling in his chest, oddly enough. He stood up suddenly, dropping the red wipes into the bag before turning to Phil again. 

"Um Phil, you have a bit of a problem." Dan smirked, gesturing towards Phil's shirt, which was splattered with dried blood.

"Good job I packed another, then. Can you grab it please?" Phil grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and scrunching it up in a ball. He watched Dan dig around the bag for a little while before re-emerging with a new T-shirt, a nice light colour as opposed to the dark one he had been wearing prior. Dan walked over to him, maybe a bit closer than necessary for the task at hand, his breath brushing against Phil's exposed collarbone. 

"This is a bit exciting, isn't it?" Dan breathed. Phil was turned on, to say the least, but he couldn't say much before Dan came even closer. 

"You're not freaked out or anything?" Phil was practically whispering now, their noses almost touching. He'd often thought about this, but never once did he think the situation would be like this at all. 

"Not really. I find it hot, actually." They were so close now, that Phil decided to risk it and place his hands on Dan's hips, and when he wasn't pushed away, his hands rubbed small circles. Dan had placed his hands on Phil's shoulders, and without as much as a warning, he pressed their lips together tenderly, only pressing lightly before pulling away quickly. 

"Was that okay?" Dan asked with an affectionate glint in his eyes.

"Yes." Phil smiled before pulling Dan in again, the kiss now more passionate, their hands gliding over each other's bodies, Dan's touches setting fire to Phil's bare skin. Phil swept his tongue over Dan's bottom lip, the latter allowing it to slip inside, making him moan quietly at the new contact. 

Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted them, but before either of them could respond, the door swung open to reveal their friend, PJ, his eyes suddenly wide with what was either excitement or horror. 

"Did I interrupt something?" He blushed wildly, Phil pulling the new shirt over his head much faster than he'd ever done in his life. 

"Not at all." Dan's voice practically screamed sarcasm, but no one in the room dared point it out, instead, the three men wandered back to the conference room, Phil's heart beating incredibly quickly. It was a good job they'd cleaned up when they did. 

"I was just looking for you, I didn't mean to walk in on anything." PJ was still flushed, but he'd started laughing quietly now, his eyes darting between the other two men, "I mean, it was quite obvious you were in there. It was the only office with a closed door and drawn curtains." Dan and Phil exchanged a knowing look.

"Look, I think we're going to go now, anyway." PJ scoffed suddenly.

"Gee, I wonder why?"

"Bye PJ."

*

"That was fun." Dan said, leaning into Phil in the back of the taxi. Phil smiled, looking down at the other, but before he knew what was happening, Dan's left hand slid up Phil's thigh. Phil breathed in quickly.

"Sorry, was that okay?" 

"Go ahead." Phil leaned back against the headrest, feeling Dan's hand stroke around him sensually, creating tingling sensations that became progressively stronger until Phil couldn't take it any more. 

"Do you know what you're doing to me?" He growled lowly so the driver couldn't hear, gripping Dan's hands tightly in his own before pulling him towards him and trapping him with a heated kiss. The two men moaned into it, smiling all the while. Phil silently wondered how long Dan had felt this attraction, but maybe that was a question for later, he decided as he brushed his hands through Dan's curls. 

"We're here?" The driver coughed awkwardly, announcing it like a question, obviously embarrassed to have to stop them. Phil quickly threw a twenty pound note at him before thanking him and dragging Dan behind him up to their apartment. 

*

The moment the door closed, Phil dumped their bag somewhere in the corner before pinning Dan to the wall and kissing him roughly. Dan moaned, far louder now that there was no one around, his arms being held firmly against the wall. 

"Can't believe we just did that." He laughed between kisses, Phil suddenly moving to Dan's neck, leaving as many red marks as he could. 

"Depends what you mean by 'that'. " Phil replied, now relentless with the marks he was leaving, all of them a bright red, contrasting against Dan's creamy skin. 

"All of it!" Dan laughed, quickly breathing in as Phil's hands started unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the floor. Phil's mouth traveled over his chest, leaving even more hickeys; something he was sure both men would look back on fondly. 

Dan grinded up into Phil, their clothed bodies not providing enough friction.

"Do you want to go to my bedroom?" Phil whispered into Dan's ear, kissing the earlobe tenderly.

"No, I want to do it right here, on this wall."

Phil smiled, pulling his own shirt over his head roughly and dropping it next to Dan's. 

"Wait, I'm gonna get some lube." Phil reluctantly pulled himself away from Dan, rushing to his room and digging in his bedside drawer for a second before finding the well used bottle and going back to Dan, who was palming himself through his jeans.

"Not yet, Dan" Phil growled, pinning Dan's offending hand over his head and kissing him again on the lips, using his free hand to pull down Dan's jeans and boxers at the same time. As his hands glided over the younger mans body, it started to fully sink in what was happening, and by no means was he complaining, in fact, he'd often fantasised about this moment. 

Except he'd never thought he'd do it on the same day as killing one of YouTube's biggest 'stars'. Something about Dan drove him wild, yet he couldn't quite narrow it down to one single thing. They'd known each other for nearly ten years now, so it was inevitable that a strong connection would form over all that time, but it wasn't just that. 

Dan was a truly beautiful person. Phil couldn't stop himself from admiring him from a distance, watching his slender figure sway along to music from the speaker, or curled up tightly on the sofa, sleeping. Every time he took into account his beautiful form, he was overcome with the urge to touch it, whether it be innocently, or intimately, much like this. 

Phil wasted no time in pouring lube onto his fingers and pressing one against Dan's hole. 

"Tell me if you want to stop, okay?" Dan nodded eagerly, breathing heavily once the first finger entered him. Phil stayed still for a moment so as to let Dan adjust, but soon enough, he was given the go ahead to carry on. He pushed in and out of him, his whorish moans going straight down to his dick. More fingers were added, Dan moaned louder, begging for more.

"Please!" He whined, his head leaning back against the wall, though his back was still arched away from it in an attempt to gain more contact. 

"Please, what, Daniel?" Phil smirked as Dan squirmed, coming undone with minimal effort. 

"Please fuck me!" Dan's voice was already so wrecked that Phil was worried the younger would come soon, so without waiting any longer, he pulled his own jeans and underwear off, leaving himself completely exposed.

He reattached their lips together, wanting to appreciate tender moments like this before they lost themselves in the heat of the moment. Dan lifted his right leg up to Phil's waist, where Phil gripped it tightly, deepening their kiss all the while. 

"Okay, are you ready?" Phil gasped, catching his breath before lifting Dan's other leg so he was laying flush against the wall. 

"Yes! Please!" Phil lowered Dan onto himself, feeling Dan's tightness envelope him. Both men gasped at this sensation, but wanting more than anything to carry on. Phil thrusted himself into Dan slowly at first, quickening his pace when Dan said it was okay, and after that, Phil completely lost control. 

It felt like every place Dan touched his skin, fire erupted, sure to leave marks not unlike the ones he had left on Dan. 

After one particularly deep thrust, Dan all but screamed into the dip of Phil's collarbone, the vibrations egging him on. 

"Fuck, Phil, right there!" 

Phil lowered his head back onto Dan's neck, licking over the sore, red marks, making sure to aim himself exactly where Dan wanted him, until suddenly, Dan tensed under him, moaning loudly as he came, leaving a trail of white on both of their stomachs. It wasn't long until Phil reached his own climax, releasing into Dan, though he was much quieter than the younger had been. 

They stayed in the same position for a little while, Phil still inside Dan, catching his breath until he placed Dan back on solid ground. Dan wobbled on his legs at first, getting used to it before collapsing into Phil's chest again. 

"What a day." Phil laughed, scooping Dan up bridal style and dropping him into his bed and laying next to him; cleaning up could wait until later. He just wanted to fully appreciate what had just happened. 

Dan gazed up at the other sleepily and smiled weakly.

"I want to do that again at some point," He sighed, cuddling into Phil's chest snugly, "but maybe not after killing someone next time? I don't want you to go to jail."

"Jail?" Phil laughed, holding the other man gently in his arms, "bold of you to assume I'd ever get caught in the first place."

**Author's Note:**

> The smut isn't great, but this oneshot is more about the story. Hope you like :)


End file.
